A Temari no le gusta que la traten como princesa
by yusha
Summary: Temari era una mujer tranquila y muy paciente. Pero su molestia comenzaba a ser visible si seguían llamándole con ese desagradable mote de "princesa" con que llevaban todo el día llamándole. / Este fic participa en el reto Mujeres al poder del Foro de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.


**.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** _Naruto es propiedad de_ _Kishimoto_.

 **Aviso:** _Este_ _Fic_ _participa del Reto Mujeres al poder, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 _Personaje elegido:_ **Temari**

 _Cantidad de palabras:_ **1971**

 _._

 **A** **Temari** **no le gusta que la traten como princesa.**

 _._

Temari era, por regla general, una mujer tranquila y muy paciente. Lo suficiente para ser considerada una buena estratega.

Sin embargo, después de todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día, ella misma aceptaba que su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite y comenzaba a sentirse irritada. Y lo dijera o no, ella creía que su molestia debería ser absolutamente visible, considerando el temblor que estaba dándole en el párpado de tanto escuchar a los ninjas de Kumogakure refiriéndose a ella con ese desagradable mote de _princesa_ con el que no dejaban de llamarla casi desde que llegó.

Su hermano el Kazekage la había enviado en una misión diplomática a la aldea de la Nube, una misión que debía ser breve y rápida si se realizaba de manera eficaz. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, desde que llegara a primera hora de aquella mañana, los ninjas de Kumo encargados de ser sus guías la habían recibido como si de una celebridad importante se tratara, ofreciendo para ella un palanquín que rotundamente rechazó, aunque no logro lo mismo con el recorrido casi turístico que fue obligada a realizar para conocer los sitios importantes de la aldea, tratando en cada instante con el par de ninjas que no dejaban de tratarla como si fuera de porcelana, estando al pendiente de sus gustos y necesidades de una manera tal que comenzaba a fastidiarla.

Y para cuando por fin le permitieron presentarse ante el Raikage, éste se comportó de una manera que le pareció todavía más desagradable que la de los guías aunque de una manera distinta.

—Espero que usted y su comitiva hayan tenido un viaje agradable princesa...

—Temari —se atrevió ella a corregir al escucharle también pronunciar ese mote, tomando asiento en la silla que el hombre ofreció frente a su escritorio.

La rubia lo vio asentir mientras él mismo ocupaba su lugar.

—Temari, por supuesto —farfulló mirando de forma indiscreta los documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio, como si su reunión con ella en realidad no fuera importante y se tratara más bien de mero formalismo.

—En realidad no existe una comitiva como tal —comenzó a decir para atraer su atención, que de manera grosera él había desviado, más antes de que el hombre siquiera hiciera una pregunta de cortesía que la instara a hablar, la puerta se abrió de forma abrupta y sin un llamado previo, logrando que ambos miraran hacia dicho lugar, en donde un muchacho rubio apareció llevando consigo una enorme caja llena de rollos de pergamino.

—Raikage-sama también encontré... oh. Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato, ruborizándose cuando se percató de su intromisión. Sin embargo, el poderoso A se levantó y sin la menor duda lo exculpó.

—No importa, la reunión con la princesa estaba por terminar —informó para sorpresa y disgusto de Temari, cuyo ceño de inmediato se frunció.

—Ni siquiera tengo un minuto aquí -reclamó.

Había tolerado a sus ninjas, y encima había aguantado su grosería de apenas prestarle atención, pero ¿esto?

—Lo que viene usted a aclarar está fuera de mis deberes princesa. Mabui era la encargada de los trámites diplomáticos y ella ya no está—explicó con premura y un evidente malhumor que de ninguna manera lo justificaba—. Si no le molesta ensuciarse un poco, estoy seguro de que su guía puede acompañarla a los archivos y...

—No. No hace falta —esta vez fue ella quien interrumpió, más que molesta, indignada lo que la llevó a ponerse de pie—: estoy segura que puedo encontrar todo sin ayuda —concluyó y dando media vuelta se dirigió a la puerta que instantes atrás el mismo Raikage había estado señalando con un gesto de su mano y la cruzó sin molestarse en dar una despedida protocolaria.

De igual manera, dudaba mucho que a él le importara. Para ella, era obvio que A no la consideraba alguien digna de su atención, quizá solo una mujer más, alguien cuyo rango de princesa desestimaba por completo el resto de sus aptitudes.

Y si bien Temari había sido una princesa durante toda su vida, odiaba que la trataran con la fragilidad de una. Además, ¡ella era actualmente la embajadora de Suna nombrada por su hermano el actual Kazekage y, por sobre todo, seguía siendo una letal kunoichi cuya reputación le precedía e importaba más que ese título nobiliario al que ella jamás había dado la menor importancia!

¿Acaso el Raikage se había olvidado de su participación en la guerra?

Temari entendía que el tratado de paz había venido a cambiar la vida de todos, disolviendo algunos conflictos y volviendo un poco monótonas sus vidas de ninjas, pero eso no quería decir que ella dejara de ser una kunoichi cualquiera a quien pudieran despachar en menos de 2 minutos tratándola como a una insignificante hija de gobernante que requiera que se le explicará con pelos y señales cómo hacer su trabajo, se quejaba mentalmente la rubia mientras movía y buscaba de caja en caja los documentos que necesitaba para su labor, despachando a cada tanto al insignificante oficinista que cada cierto tiempo se asomaba a preguntar si la princesa necesitaba ayuda, ¡como si buscar folios fuera una tarea titánica e incomprensible para alguien de su posición!

—¡Cuidado!

La advertencia precedió a una mano inesperada que sostuvo y bajó por ella la caja del estante superior que Temari estaba por bajar. Una caja que, dicho sea de paso, no pesaba demasiado como para hacerle daño, tal y cual Darui (porque al voltear Temari reconoció al comandante de la primera división) insinuó mientras bajaba la caja para ella.

—Lo siento, debería haber alguien aquí para ayudarla, usted no debería estar cargando esto —dijo y harta, la rubia prácticamente le arrebató la caja de las manos, contestando.

—En absoluto. Soy una mujer perfectamente capaz de hacer todo lo que me proponga.

—Por supuesto, es usted una princesa...

—¿Estás insinuando que es mi posición política la que define mis logros? —no dudó ella en interrumpirle nada más escuchar el comienzo de la frase, azotando por sí misma la caja contra la mesa, sus ojos verdes sin apartarse de los negros del moreno, quién ante la agresividad de ella, se disculpó.

—Me temo que está malinterpretando mis palabras...

—No, tú eres el que se está confundiendo: el que sea la hija del Cuarto Kazekage y la hermana del Quinto no tiene que ver con mis logros, yo sola he ido forjando mi camino, haciéndome un nombre en este mundo machista y opresor, ¡y sí, soy una princesa y soy una mujer pero también soy fuerte e independiente y ni tú ni nadie me va a venir a decir qué puedo o no puedo hacer!—dijo harta de todo, tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la oficina y del edificio.

Necesitaba urgentemente un respiro, alejarse de todo y de todos ya.

Porque como dijimos en un principio, Temari sabía que se le estaba acabando la paciencia, y que si escuchaba a alguien más llamarla princesa, su visita iba a terminar en masacre…

—Lo siento, espere por favor —al salir del edificio escuchó claramente que le llamaban, pero decidida a ignorarlo Temari siguió con su camino, la irritante voz de sus guías escuchándose confundidas y alarmadas cuando la vieron pasar dispuesta cruzar el primer puente, cuando una mano grande la sujetó—. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento y me disculpo por todos en el edificio, no ha sido la intención de ninguno de ellos ofenderla princesa —escuchó.

Pero ella estaba ya tan harta, que al grito de "kiri kiri mai" Temari tenía ya su abanico de tres estrellas invocado y abriéndose en todo su esplendor generando potentes vientos huracanados que invocaron a Kamatari quien atacando de frente y sin piedad, chocó el filo de su hoz con la zanbato de Darui, quien pese a esquivar por muy poco el ataque y librarse de la comadreja al aprovechar las fuertes ráfagas de viento que lo envolvían, no logró evadir el golpe del abanico gigante que lo derribó haciéndolo caer con fuerza al suelo, su zambato saliendo despedida hacia algún lado.

—Escúchame bien porque no lo volveré a repetir —con voz fuerte y autoritaria, las rodillas sobre los hombros del muchacho aprisionándolo con todo su peso contra el suelo y el pesado abanico perfectamente doblado ejerciendo presión sobre su cuello, Temari le amenazó—: Soy la embajadora de Suna, una importante kunoichi que luchó hombro a hombro con ustedes en la guerra. Me importa una mierda que hayas sido el capital de la primera división y me importa todavía menos que seas la mano derecha del Raikage, y si te escucho a ti o a cualquier otra persona llamarme princesa y a tratarme como a una, juro que voy a despellejarte vivo a ti o a quien sea, arrancándoles la piel y los músculos uno a uno. ¿Entendiste?

Y Darui, sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes de ella, temiendo desatar su furia con solo parpadear, absteniéndose incluso de tragar saliva, asintió y en un hilo de voz se disculpó.

—Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar —dijo sincero, y bufando, Temari se incorporó con facilidad, acomodando su abanico en su espalda con un grácil movimiento, muestra de todos los años de práctica que llevaba haciéndolo.

Después, solo un segundo después, la rubia cayó en cuenta de que alrededor mucha gente la veía: no solo sus molestos guías y los oficinistas que laboraban en la Torre del Raikage: el mismo Raikage se encontraba en el lugar, observándola, juzgándola... y levantando más la barbilla, retadora les devolvió la mirada y preguntó—: ¿Ha quedado claro lo que he dicho? —dijo, notando apenas cuando Darui, con un suspiro se incorporó, enfocada su atención en el Raikage, quien por alguna extraña razón no solo sonreía, sino que incluso comenzó a reír.

—Ya escucharon a la embajadora, nada de menosprecios y tratos delicados, ella es una guerrera como nosotros, ¿queda claro? —cuestionó con evidente mejor humor, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al nutrido grupo de ninjas, que de inmediato reaccionaron de forma positiva antes de volver a sus actividades mientras el Raikage, sin borrar la sonrisa miró a su mano derecha, llamándole mientras embonaba la zambato recién recuperada—. Darui, lleva a la dama a cenar, lo merece después de la prueba de fortaleza del día de hoy, y mañana le ayudarás si necesita algún tipo de ayuda, aunque lo dudo —ordenó y el aludido pasó su mirara del Raikage a la embajadora, cuyo ceño se frunció.

—¿Algún tipo de comida en especial? —cuestionó el moreno cuando el musculoso A se dio la media vuelta para volver también a sus actividades, y Temari tras evaluarlo un instante, finalmente contestó.

—Comida típica está bien —dijo, seria y tratándole como si nada pasara.

Después de todo, era bueno ver que no había iniciado una guerra y que, al parecer, el problema se había solucionado.

.

.

.

—Raikage-sama, ¿seguro de que esto está bien?

Andando a espaldas del musculoso A, Cee no pudo evitar echar una mirada por sobre su hombro en dirección a la embajadora y Darui, quienes cruzaban con calma el puente más cercano.

El Raikage, asintiendo hizo un gesto restándole importancia al cuestionamiento.

—Deberíamos haber sabido que la paz no cambia nada Cee, en el fondo seguimos siendo ninjas, y esta muchachita nos lo recordó.

—Pero ella amenazó a uno de los nuestros, esto podría dar fin al tratado, y Darui...

—Darui es un guerrero, esa niña está a su nivel. Y no creas que este tratado es frágil Cee, la paz nos irá bien. Aunque convendría ir afianzándola —aseguró imaginando ya lo bien que le haría a Kumo una alianza con Suna.

Tal vez lo sugeriría mañana, durante su reunión con la embajadora: ofrecer a Darui para un compromiso matrimonial, y tal vez ella fuera la más adecuada: se lo había ganado derrotándolo.

.

 **F I N**

.

 **Notas Finales:**

 _Primero que nada, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. :D_

 _Si, al final el Raikage sugiere un DaruiTema, pude haber narrado más de ello, pero no era el tema, sino el girl power, y espero haberlo logrado, y si no, pues ni modo, al menos el intento lo hice_ _jujuju_ _. No se, supongo que también pude haberlo omitido, pero me pudo el crack, y ya me hacía falta escribir de esa ship, gusto culposo que quienes se hayan leído mi fic más alrgo entenderán jajaja, pero bueno, no diré más al respecto._

 _Reitero mis eternos agradecimientos a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer, mil gracias por hacerlo y nada, si_ _gustan pueden_ _dejar_ _review_ _y si no, igual agradezco._

 _Besos, nos leemos en otro_ _fic_ _. ;)_


End file.
